


Futanari Ballbusting: Alaska

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [14]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Big Balls, CBT, Cold, Creampie, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Girlfriend, Large Breasts, Snow, Stomach Deformation, Tundra, ass, ballbusting, dickgirl, huge penis, tamakeri, tank top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A futa named Kayle goes on a trip to Alaska with her girlfriend
Series: futanari ballbusting [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822
Kudos: 17





	Futanari Ballbusting: Alaska

It ain’t easy being a hung futa during the winter. It gets cold down there.

But it’s also fucking great being a hung futa during the winter.

‘Oh, baby, please, I’m freezing! Do you know how bad the circulation is! Just let me put it inside you for a few minutes! You won’t even notice! You’re just so warm!’

The fact that that’s worked more than not at all is surprising.

So my name is Kayle Urisis and I have a knee length penis with pretty big nuts. I’m 5’8, I have beautiful brown eyes and soft, shoulder length brown hair. This all happened the winter of my first year in college, so I was pretty toned, with abs and a firm butt. My chest was sizable. D cups or so.

It all started just before college let out for Christmas break. My previous roommate/girlfriend had been expelled for sexual assault, and I was poised to spend the holiday’s alone… Or I’d have to go back home, but that really wasn’t an option. After I was made single, everybody wanted to hop all over my cock, and everyone wanted me to come home with them on break and show me off to their family.

I was a pretty timid person my first year of college, so I didn’t really have a say in the matter. They fought amongst themselves and I went with the winner.

The winner was a girl by the name of Gloria Winatok (win-ah-tok). She was 5’0, had shoulder length silver hair, had these piercing blue eyes, and let me tell you! This sister was stacked! Her hips weren’t terribly wide, but there was just so much heft behind her, and her butt wouldn’t stop jiggling if she ran or you slapped her! Her boobs were surprisingly snug on her chest as well, plenty of tit-meat to lose your fingers in. My favorite thing was to hug her, start my hands at prominent shoulder blades, and slide them down her tight, curvy frame until I grabbed a handful of her juicy bottom. Then sometimes I’d continue down to those heavenly thighs. Basically, if you were to push her closer to a wall, her nips would touch the wall before her toes or face do. If you were to then turn her around and do the same, her butt would touch the wall before her hair or heels would.

My second favorite thing to do was write on post-it-notes and stick them on her tummy, cause it was physically impossible for her to see anything beyond her chest.

Gloria, despite her much smaller body and inferior reach, cunt punched all the other girls into submission, and took me with her for Christmas break.

“You’ll love it, Kayle!” She said in her bubbly voice as we packed up our stuff. “Every year I rent a sno-bile home and head up to my parents house for Christmas!”

I stopped back my suitcase and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Sno-bile home?”

“Heh-heh!” She giggled, causing massive waves to ripple across her chest in her tank top. “You’ll see!”

-smash cut to several hours later, in the parking lot of a snow covered airport in Alaska-

“This is a sno-bile home?”

I was looking at… Imagine a snow mobile. A sno-bile home is like a bigger version of that, with two small compartments, connected to each other. One compartment is a large glass dome that has the divers seat and the steering wheel, the other compartment has a bed, a refrigerator, a television, a radio, and small recliner. If you’ve ever been inside an igloo, it’s a little bigger than that. I couldn’t stand up, but I could easily sprawl myself out, and it was comfortable.

“Yep!” She said. “We should be at my parents house next morning!” She slid up closer to me, still in a tank top and panties cause she was a far-north-freak that wasn’t affected by the cold. I was in a snow jacket so I didn’t feel it, but my arm was squished between her tits. “That’ll leave us plenty of time tonight to ~snuggle up next to each other for warmth~!”

My eyes went wide and I smiled warmly. I felt my snow pants tighten a little, and I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, Gloria lightly slapped me on the crotch. “O-oogh!” The wind was knocked out of me and my knee’s felt weak, but I wasn’t floored and I could still walk.

“Tee-hee!” She said. “Not yet silly!” She skipped over to the sno-bile home and opened up the latch. “That’s for later! Try to keep your urges in check until we’re gone!”

I took a deep breath and muttered out an ‘o-okay…’ then I forced myself to climb up into the compartment.

I rammed my stuff under the bed, then stripped off my boots, hat, coat and heavy pants. I was now wearing a black, vertically ribbed sweater, a wool cap that made my hair look super cute, and thigh high socks. That’s it. I, ah, don’t really have an anatomy that let’s me wear underwear. Sometime I could get away with draping it over my balls and sticking it between my legs, but it ain’t comfortable, and the rear view doesn’t look that great either.

Gloria was still wearing the tight white tank top that threatened to break under the force of her tits, the thin, stretched out pair of pale blue panties that showed off the thickness of her booty by forcing the skin to bulge out along the top and bottom, and a pair of sheer, knee high socks with sandals.

“So,” she said, stretching out her joints for the long drive, “just get comfortable.” She turned around and saw how big I was when flaccid. “Fuuuuuuck…” There was a clear longing in her eyes, but she suppressed her feelings and turned towards the drivers cabin. “Ummm… Yeah. We’re only gonna have wi-fi while we’re in the city, so download any games or respond to emails or something while we’re still here.”

Gloria then walked into the driver cabin, sat down in front of the controls and the large glass dome, and we were off.

The ride was so freaking smooth. I could never tell if we were stopped or moving unless I slid open a latch and looked outside the window.

Okay so basically, we were stuck inside whatever-Alaskan-city this was for like… three hours. There was a lot more traffic then you’d realize, and this sno-bile home didn’t have a great top speed. Loads of people honked at us, and Gloria usually responded by flashing her massive titties at them.

This caused 8 accidents. I’m not joking.

But, as it turned out, this thing wasn’t exactly street legal.

Red and blue lights flashed into the cabin from windows near the top, and Gloria pulled over.

She shot into the back cabin. “AGH! Quick! Get hard!”

I was laying on top of the bed, legs spread. “What?”

Gloria had no time to tell me what was happening, and decided to reel back and punch me in the testicles, smashing them into the bed.

“Guagh!?” My eyes bulged out of my head and I curled up into a ball, but her… Her total disregard for my thoughts and feelings! It was so hot! My cock shot skyward almost immediately..

So Gloria then went to the door, adjusted her hair, then played with her nipple a little to make them more prominent through the fabric. She opened it up, greeting a cop in thick winter clothes. “What seems to be the problem officer?”

The cop saw Gloria’s outfit and her eyes went wide in shock. Then she turned and saw how high my erect penis reach, she almost fainted.

“U-uh… n-nothing…”

Poor cop. She was trying so hard not to stare, but was failing so bad. I bet she was upset about those new officer sexual assault standards. She probably would have accused us of having drugs and forced us into a threesome.

“Really?” Gloria said, crossing her arms under her tits and pushing them up. “Well okay then, can we go?”

“…” The cop took out her personal phone and snapped a picture of us, coughing to cover up the sound. “Y-yeah. You can go.”

“Thank you!” The officer left and Gloria closed the door. “Heh! Fool! Always works!” She walked over to me, being so short that she didn’t need to bend down or anything, and sighed. “Holy crap…” Then she gulped. “So… What’s it like having that thing?” The look on her face! She wanted to fuck so bad but we couldn’t!

“G-great…” I forced myself to sit up, then sat with my legs in a diamond in front of me. I was still holding my nuts, and I was hunching over so much that the tip of my cock almost touched my nose. “B-but…” I gulped. “It’s a real easy target to hit…”

Gloria grabbed the head of my rock solid cock and pulled it down like a leaver. “Fuck it’s so big… And heavy…” She used her small hands to peel back the small bit of foreskin, causing me to moan like a little bitch. “Good God…” She made my cock parallel to the floor and rubbed the tip between her thighs. I clenched my teeth and tightened my legs. “You ever suck yourself off?” She asked.

“…E-eerr… N-no…”

She reached down and flicked my left nut, causing my entire body to jolt. “Don’t lie.”

“S-s-sorry! Yes I have!” I squealed. “It’s really easy too but it feels more like I’m sucking somebody off rather that getting a blow job!! I only did it the one time!”

“I see.” She released my cock, causing it to swing up and smack me in the face. “We’ll continue this when we stop tonight~.”

I was more than a little shocked by that slap, but she went off into the drivers cabin before I could do anything more.

“Oh!” She turned her head as she started the ignition. “Don’t even think about jerking off back there~! You’re saving all that baby batter for me!”

And with that… we spent several hours in traffic.

Let’s skip over that. We talked a little and I snacked on some chips, but nothing sex-related happened.

After I finished inhaling a bag of chips, I slapped a movie into the dvd slot and watched it go. Don’t remember what it was about, but I was pretty bored. When driving, the driver cabin and the home cabin don’t have doors, so I could see inside. I could see her sexy butt giving her extra padding on the seat, I could see her massive knockers past her hands, and I could see that damn waist! That tight waist!

I managed to contain myself until we got way out into the frozen tundra of Alaska… nothing but snow and snow covered trees as far as the eye could see… Anything could happen out here, ~and there’d be no way of knowing~!

So I turned off the television and snuck closer. I had to crouch down, but I couldn’t crawl on my hands and knees. Dragging my penis feels too… weird.

“Hmm?” Gloria turned her head but kept her eyes out in front of her. “Did you turn the television off?”

“…” I tried hard to suppress my laughter.

“Kayle?”

“YES?!” I sprung forward and grabbed her fat udders! Damn those things were so big! And they were so warm! All natural too! “Geeze!” I said, a wide, sadistic smile. “How’s somebody with a frame as small as yours get boobs this big!” I shoved one hand down her collar to grab her bare boob, and the other hand went up under her shirt, rubbing her soft tummy. “Hmnhm…” I moaned. “You’re so soft…” I could feel Gloria’s body shiver under my touch. A good shiver! “What do you say we just forget about waiting! Forget about your parents! We got food for days! Let’s just stay under the covers-“

Gloria reached over and pressed a button on the console.

Suddenly, a solid leather switch shot out of the ground and slapped the underside of my testicles.

This scenario was apparently so common it became standard issue on these sno-bile homes.

The surprise was the worst part. It would have sent a shockwave of pure agony (and a bit of pleasure) throughout my body regardless, but I didn’t see it coming! I was blindsided! I couldn’t prepare myself or anything! And Gloria just kept on driving as if nothing happened!

“G-UAAAAAAAGHHHHhhhhhhhhh...hhhh...” I screamed, and pulled my hands out if her shirt, but my voice just kind of... died out...

I fell to the ground and thrashed about in agony. I kicked my legs out, my spine twisted this way and that, I was on the verge of tears... I rolled over my cock a few times and that added a whole new dimension of pain.

“Sorry.” She said, not turning to look. “I hate to do that to you,” a lie, “but I can’t have you distracting me.” Cause there was just sooooo many things we could crash into out here in the frozen tundra. “Plus we can’t stop. It’s dangerous to drive at night and I wanna make it home soon.”

I whimpered. There were two separate agonies coursing through my veins.

  1. The nut hit, obviously.
  2. The fact she hit me like that but wasn’t taking responsibility!



You can’t just hit a girl down there and not fuck her! What was she doing! She just left me there with a massive boner, and I wasn’t allowed to do anything about it!

“Oh crap!” She said, slight panic in her voice. “That didn’t break your nuts, did it!? Crap! Crap! It’d be real bad if we came all this way just for you to be neutered before the fun begins!”

Aaah. Her voice was caring, at least.

“N-noo-ooo...” I squeaked out in a high-pitched voice between groans. “T-the... the girls... a-are... tough..!”

“Oh... good!”

Just like that, we kept driving.

We did talk quite a bit, once my voice recovered, but it was mostly about classes, and majors, and what we planned to do when we got to the house. Apparently, her mother was a widow and was ~very excited for company~. That made me a little nervous at first, cause I didn’t want to be stuck in Alaska if her mom wasn’t a MILF, but she also had sisters, and they all couldn’t look that different from Gloria.

I guess we also stopped to eat a few times. She was on a strict diet of fruit juice cause, with her far-northern biology, all the calories from fruit go straight to her tits and ass... or something.

I don’t remember what we talked about. I guess it didn’t matter, but I remember we played a game. I sat on the side of the bed with my cock draped over my thigh, giving unrestricted access to my balls. Gloria would drink a thing of juice, then throw the carton at my testicles. It was a miserable failure. She wasn’t good at throwing, and the one she did land didn’t even hurt that bad. Total waste of time.

Then. It got dark. My heart began to race.

The sun was going down. I was so excited!

Gloria stopped the sno-bile home. It was happening!

She came into the main cabin. The anticipation was killing me!

“Well..!” She said, stripping her socks off and tossing them to the side. “It’s about that time!” She stripped off the other one, and I nodded furiously, like a dog. “We have several hours to ourselves..!” She put her hands on the bottom of her tank top... “And I plan to have enough memories to jill off for years!”

Rather than taking her top off, she pulled down and just ripped the fabric clean through! Her tank top was already struggling trying to keep those things contained, and she put it out of its misery!

She blushed slightly at revealing her tits, and... I was just mesmerized. They were so perfect. So hefty and firm. So large, but with nipples so small!

It took everything in my power to stay respectful and not pin her down and have my way with her.

Gloria waiting a second, then she pouted. She put her hands on those delicious hips. “Hey.” She said. “Stand up for a second.”

I raised an eyebrow, but did what she said nevertheless.

I stood up, still in my ribbed black sweater, and cocked my head.

Gloria looked me up and down, then looked me in the eyes. With a pout, she raised her knee as fast as she could and smashed my junk up into my pelvis.

My eyes shot open and my body went limp, she had no trouble pushing me back down to the bed.

“Wh-wha..!?” It was hard to keep my eyes open.

“I’m right here, idiot! Do something! Do anything! Whatever you want!”

Never try to be respectful.

So I groaned and made kind of, like, an annoyed face, and I had to take a few deep breaths to steady myself. Thankfully it wasn’t that bad of a hit, and I was focusing far too much on shoving my full length inside of her to notice!

Before she got annoyed, I forced myself to stand up, and bridged the distance between us, pulling my cock up so it was sandwiched between our belies, and the top half pressed between her boobs. She was 8 inches shorter than me, so the top of her hair was maybe to my shoulders. I put my hands on her narrow shoulders and bent over slightly to kiss her forehead.

In response, she reached down and used both hands to grip my left nut. My eyes shot open and I was frozen in fear.

“Seriously.” She said, slightly increasing the pressure with every word. “You don’t. Need. Foreplay. No. Girl. Needs. Foreplay. With. You.” She released my balls and winked. “Okay?”

I was hunched over slightly, with only one eye open and holding my nuts. I couldn’t speak, so I nodded.

“Great!” She smiled widely, then bent at the hips to kiss the tip of my fully erect, diamond hard cock. Geeze. Her mouth was so small, and my cock was so big, that there was no possible way she could have given me a blowjob.

But yeah, fine. Don’t be respectful. Never take it slow. Just be some horny barbarian.

So! I used my immense strength from my powerful muscles (an exaggeration. I’m pretty toned, but my muscles are more to look sexy. I’m not actually that strong) to lift Gloria up and toss her onto the bed! Her boobs flopped around so much I half-expected her to knock herself out, and then I leapt atop her!

First order of business? I grabbed the front of her panties and ripped them off with one pull. It wasn’t hard, they had already been stretched so much just by being worn. Next? I looked at her face.

There were stars in her eyes. She was looking forward to this so much, and I wasn’t about to keep her waiting!

I backed up almost two feet, which was needed in order to guide my cock in. With my left hand on her tummy and my right hand gripping the middle of my penis, I slowly, carefully, spread Gloria’s legs and made my way inside her.

There was a lot of resistance at first. I had to twist and shift my hips around in order to get at just the right angle. See, Gloria had a small frame and I was far above average. I wasn’t the kind of futa that could slide myself in without much difficulty. So I moved my left hand down and spread apart her pussy lips enough to get my head in!

It was a sudden, jerky motion, and Gloria threw her head back!

“Ohh, FUCK!” She screamed. “You’re so fucking thick!!”

I couldn’t help but smile. I loved those kinds of reactions!

Now, while she was plenty wet down there, I also faced a fair amount of friction. It happens with these smaller girls. If I tried to push forward, I’d just… Push her forward along the bed. What I had to do was put my hands on her delicious, heavenly hips, get a nice hold, and pull myself in with every fiber of my being!

Second inch. “Oh my Gooooood!!” Gloria’s heartrate skyrocketed, her breathing was shallow and frantic.

Third inch. “H-how?! H-how is this?!” She brought her hands up to rub all over her body, trying to squeeze just a tiny bit more pleasure out of every inch of her body. She paid special attention to her tits, pinching and squeezing her nipples as she moaned in ecstasy.

Fourth inch. “D-don’t stop! You’re almost there! GAH! Nobody’s ever filled me up like this!!” She put pressure on her shoulders and the back of her head, raising up her torso and arching her back as her legs tried to wrap around my waist (my cock is long so my hips were still pretty far away) and pull me in as if her life depended on it!

Fifth inch. “P-please! Please! Just a little bit more! I love you Kayle! You’re so fucking hot!” Her body twitched and spasmed repeatedly. I could feel every inch of her womanhood clamp down on me. With all the teasing I went through until this point, it was a miracle that I didn’t blow my load inside her.

Sixth inch. “AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” I smashed against her back wall her body jerked violently! All her muscles flexed and relaxed uncontrollably, I felt the quakes of her orgasm shoot through my body! Then, she closed her eyes tight and put her hands to her mouth, screaming into her hands. I looked down to her tummy, and I could very clearly see my cock bulging inside her!

I hadn’t even started to pump, and I was maybe 1/4 of the way inside her…

She was panting, which made sense, consider what she had just went through. “I-I… I’m so glad… I… Was practicing… The past week…” she gulped. “With larger and larger… Dildos…”

“Oh? So I can go all the way in!” I pulled back my hips, making that tummy bulge far smaller, and, just as there was only my head left inside her, I rammed myself forward and smashed into her back wall again!

“AAAIIIIIIHHHH!!” She screamed out!

It was so good!

I pulled back again, leaving a few more inches, and shot forward again! But! You see! God loves us! I can prove it! She made women have these delightfully elastic bodies! A futa like me can shove everything in and Gloria won’t die! All her organs and skin will just shift and be undamaged!

With each successive thrust I pushed deeper and deeper into Gloria’s insides. Each time, she screamed louder and louder.

At one point she raised her hand and said “Wait! Wait wait! It’s too much! I’m too sensitive! I’m c-cumming too much! Gimme a second to-!” And then I shoved myself deep enough to reach her lungs. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue shot out. “N-nwo! Nebber mine! Keeh goging!!!” (no, never mind, keep going)

And so, I did. I kept going. I kept shoving myself in further and further, until, finally, I poked the inside of her ribcage!

“OOouuuhhh~!!” I coed, finally smacking her plump booty with my fat nuts! GOD! And the feel of sliding along her ribcage! That bumpy texture! And the feeling of pushing her organs aside! I love biology!

…

Listen.

I don’t fucking care if YOU find this creepy. I’m one of… maybe like a dozen futas on the whole PLANET who knows how fucking great it is to feel a girl’s heartbeat through my cock! It’s fucking great! I love it!

The muscles in my legs flexed, and I shifted my hands so that now, I was propping myself up on her shoulders. I looked down, and she was still conscious, albeit lost in her own little world of pure joy and happiness.

“Oh my God… Gloria..!” I was moments away from cumming. I couldn’t move a centimeter. “Y-you’re so good! You’re so warm!” She didn’t respond other than a faint, yet distinct, nod. “I love you northern girls! You’re always so naturally warm!”

I knew I was at my limit and had to make this last thrust count, so I took a deep breath, pulled back until just my head was inside her (I saw her frown ever so slightly! It was so great!), then, with all my might! I thrust everything inside again! All the way down to the hilt! Smashing my nuts against her with enough force that it actually hurt!

My teeth clenched together and I moved my hands to grab her tits as I stretched out her womb with the sheer force of my thick, virile baby batter. The pressure of it all forced plenty to slide out and pool under her hips, making a total mess of the sheets. I did scream, but I held my breath.

My arms went limp, and I fell on top of her, covering her face with my own boobs.

I, of course, didn’t want her to suffocate, so I mustered all the strength left in my weak limbs and pulled myself out of her.

After I left her completely, my seed just… oozed out of her like a broken dam. A dam that was holding back honey, or syrup.

I fell back, hitting my shoulders on the inner wall of the sno-bile-home. My legs were spread, my nuts were sagging and left vulnerable on the mattress, but my cock was an energetic thing and was still rock solid, ready for more. It always takes a lot out of me, shoving myself in a girl like that. I was gasping for air.

After a minute or so, Gloria forced herself up. “W-wow…” She said, with a dazed smile. “Th-that..! I made a good choice! Fighting for you!”

I nodded weakly. “Y-yeah… I’m glad you won too-OOOH!”

With a mischievous smile, Gloria reeled her leg back and smashed her heel into my sensitive nuts, almost making me cum just from that. “Well what are you doing?! We have the entire night to rest! Let’s keep fucking!”

I nodded as best I could, and we continued.

Since her pussy was already stretched out from all that, the next few times were a LOT easier.

Let’s see… We moved to the floor and did doggystyle, with her giving me a few supportive heels to the nads every time I slowed down… She pushed me on the ground and rode me reverse cowgirl, letting me play with her thick ass while she gave me a few surprise love taps to the genitals… I bent her over a table and raised one leg up high, but the angle was off so she couldn’t even reach my nuts that time.

We had sex a LOT, and my nuts were sore by the end. My movements also got pretty lazy by the end. Imagine a marathon runner starting off strong, but gasping for air and desperately moving her legs by the end.

Anyway, we went on to the house, and she had three sisters, and an absolute MILF mother. They all looked like each other, calling them the wrong name was a great way to get my nuts kicked in, and it was a great few days. I enjoyed it.

I didn’t stay in a relationship with Gloria for long though.

I, ah… Well she had a little sister… She was 18, of course, a week or two away from 19… and her tits were a little bigger…

All of us slept in the same large bed, and every morning, Gloria woke up to find me plowing that sister.

Heh! She kept getting so jealous! She kept giving me surprise hits to the nuts in an effort to get me to stop, but it just made me want to fuck harder!


End file.
